


a classification of creatures

by weatheredlaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: A classification of creatures according to Ministry standards.or: orbits newt occupies and sits just outside of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://brotherkashaw.tumblr.com/post/152339395899/x) critical role fic. you can find this fic [here](http://weatheredlaw.tumblr.com/post/154082585159/a-classification-of-creatures-x-insp) on tumblr as a series of photos. idk what i'm doing at this point, so.

**A CLASSIFICATION OF CREATURES**

 

**Your Father – XX Harmless/May Be Domesticated**

> you remember sitting on his lap as a boy and how endeared he was with your cleverness, but as you grew up and grew strange you ran out of spaces in his orbit to occupy and now you stand just outside of it, holding your life’s work up like an offering, in hopes he may welcome you back in out of the cold

 

**Your Mother – XXX Competent Wizard Should Cope**

> she was the one who stood firm against the shifting rotation of your father, kept you anchored by her side as she waded into the world, boots and gloves securely fastened. her hair wild, she reached out into the world, and it reached back. she bowed and it kneeled in returned. she lifted you, and when you grew into your strangeness, she made the world bigger. like her, like your creatures, you grow or shrink in order to fit into the spaces you are given.

 

**Theseus – XXX Competent Wizard Should Cope**

> you suspect he is more endeared with you than he’d like to admit. he has lived his life in accordance with expectations, ones that were never quite applied to you, if only because you have been impossible to burden without your own permission. he tried to hold you back, once, but you wounded both your prides, and he has seen fit to let you do as you please. he makes excuses for you, defends you, loves and respects you. you are more endeared with him that you’d like to admit.

 

**Albus Dumbledore – XXXX Dangerous/Requires Specialist Knowledge/Skilled Wizard May Handle**

> _why why why why why why why –_  
>  you can clearly see him standing at your side, defending you against what he knows to be a false sentence. he has asked you to simply tell the truth a hundred times, that she will not thank you for falling in her stead. but you are still young when you love her, and so you tell him soundly, surely, that you do not regret this. you remind yourself that you are not worthy of the debt you owe him. you remind yourself that you are not worthy of his respect. you will need someone to correct this.

 

**Leta Lestrange – XXXX Dangerous/Requires Specialist Knowledge/Skilled Wizard May Handle**

> you kept her photo because you loved her, and you wanted to be reminded it was possible for another human to understand you. you think you keep it now to remind you that maybe you were not quite as understood as you once thought, that you grew into a strange thing and never grew out of it, and she was never quite there and never quite real and never quite yours – even though she promised to be.

 

**Jacob Kowalski – XXX Competent Wizard Should Cope (previously XX Harmless/May Be Domesticated)**

> a lesson in underestimating. muggles are the most curious creatures, a classification of human that you have always wanted to understand better. you need him, you think, to remind you of the consequences of your actions. a good partner, a good friend, easily impressed but in the most impressive ways. above all, loved. very much loved. an excellent listener. you do not think the wizarding world is quite prepared for this  one. should not be disregarded or discounted.

 

**Queenie Goldstein – XXX Competent Wizard Should Cope**

> a study in persistence. you can steel feel the gentle tendrils of her gift easing into the curls of your brain, digging out the only time leta kissed you, the only time she held you, the only time you thought you were in love. you can feel her pull up your fear, your agony of expulsion and rejection and anger. your quietest pain. you are never just alright around her, and you cannot lie. a reminder that you should not lie anyway. a reminder that you always wanted a sister.

 

**Tina Goldstein – XXXX Dangerous/Requires Specialist Knowledge/Skilled Wizard May Handle**

> you desperately want her to leave you alone at the start. you want her to take her hands off your coat and leave you be. there is work to be done, surely she knows this. but by the end you do not want to let her go, and you think that you could plant roots here, by her side, and go with her wherever she pleased. you promise and you cast your line in with her. another orbit you desire to fall into. you think this time you will be successful. your hand burns where you touched her. no desire to cure. you will suffer happily in the memories of her.

 

**Credence Barebone – ??**

> unknown. lost. failed. you failed, you failed him. you failed another, though you promised the last that you never would again. you wanted to save him, desperately so. a reminder that the world is cruel to what it does not understand, and that you are lucky to look like a man and not a beast.

 

**Percival Graves – XXX Competent Wizard Should Cope**

> a reminder that even the strongest of us may be broken.

 

**Gellert Grindelwald – XXXXX Known Wizard Killer/Impossible To Train Or Domesticate**

> when you close your eyes, you see his own, staring straight into you. an unwanted established kinship. you dare not consider. you dare not try to understand it. you have been mistaken for a potential follower too many times. you wonder if you share a strangeness. you wonder if the potential for evil is right there, at the crux of your heart and soul. you wonder if he even remembers you. you desperately hope he does not.

 

**[ADDENDUM]**

**Newt Scamander – XXXX Dangerous/Requires Specialist Knowledge/Skilled Wizard May Handle**

> you are learning that it’s quite alright to open to door when someone knocks. sometimes the one knocking knows precisely what you need, precisely how to speak to you, precisely how to hold you in their orbit. eventually, you will learn to trust yourself again with creatures that are not beastly. eventually, you will learn.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @weatheredlaw


End file.
